


The Wonder of You

by jensenackleseyelashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackleseyelashes/pseuds/jensenackleseyelashes
Summary: Castiel is what most would call an outcast though he still had friends he mainly kept to himself, he gets bullied often nothing past the extent of the occasional black eye and getting slammed into lockers nothing Castiel cant handle, his home life is quite normal also he lives with his younger brother Gabriel and his father. Dean is considered "Popular" he has quite a few friends and he's the star of the football team his home life isn't amazing his father is an old drunk who is still mourning the death of his wife, Dean and his brother Sams mother, he has laid his hands on Dean more than once his often hides bruises his father wont remember in the morning, he hates seeing his father the way he is. Dean meets Castiel when he saves Castiel from the fight of his life.





	1. All Shook Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at writing so sorry if its bad or has bad punctuation and spelling errors.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. all of the chapters are more than likely named after Elvis songs.

Dean pushed the door of Richmond high school open sighing as he walked in zoning out as one of his friends began talking to him, he pulled his phone out the clock read 6:50, he groaned and shoved it back into his pocket his backpack hung loosely off of his shoulder swinging as he walked.

Castiel was already at his locker he glanced down the hall seeing a few people talking, he turned back to his own locker shoving his bag onto one of the hooks and grabbing a few books and binders, at this point in the year they were mostly drawn all over and torn at the edges he noticed and began heading to his first class.

As first hour began, Dean threw his books on his desk and sat down, all hour he fought sleep catching a few things before falling asleep again, his notes were some words followed by a few scribbles that vaguely resembled words. The bell woke him up he tiredly gathered his things and went to his next class suffering through that one too, dreading that he still had 4 more hours of sitting through hell.

Castiel sat through his 3rd hour waiting for the bell to ring so he could go to lunch. It finally did and he hurried out of the class room and to his locker not to get a lunch he never was hungry during the day only late at night when he couldn't sleep. His father always complained about him not eating and how its not good for him, even though he was build like a running back even though he hardly ever worked out or ate. He grabbed homework from the day before he hadn't finished and headed to the commons to finish it in peace, the peace didn't last long when people began filling into the commons laughing and talking. He was joined shortly after by a couple of his friends and his brother Gabriel.

Dean got his lunch and joined his friends at a lunch table his brother took the seat next to him shortly after dean sat down, "Hey Sammy!" he said ruffling his brothers hair "Finally decide that your brother was cool enough for you?" he joked looking at his lunch and stealing a brownie "Hey!" Sam said grabbing at Deans arm for him to give it back "House rules Sammy, older brother gets the good stuff younger one shuts his cake hole." He said smiling down at his brother who was slowly catching up to him in height. Lunch went by fast Dean dreaded how fast it went by every day. he reluctantly walked to his 4th hour hour gym.

Castiel went back to German his favorite class of the day, mainly because no one knew him and he didn't know anyone else which meant for a hour of peace and quiet for him. The rest of the day went by in a blur he went to the rest of his classes and did work he wont remember after school, his locker got jammed and he had to fight it open for almost 10 minutes, when he opened it his keys hit the floor, his lanyard had been caught in the door, he sighed picking them up and putting them in his pocket. he headed out to his car and mostly all the cars were gone except for his '02 firebird, a older black Chevy, and 2 sleek European cars which he recognized as Lucifer's and Alistair's. as he opened his door he watched Lucifer get out of his car and begin walking to Castiels, "Novak what a pleasure," he said grabbing Castiels collar and pulling him close enough to him to where Castiel could see his pupils "Now what did you do wrong today?" Lucifer asked which was what Castiel assumed to be a rhetorical question, he was right, he watched as Lucifer pulled his arm back and hit Castiel in the jaw he buckled and fell to his knees "Get up fucker!" Lucifer yelled kicking Castiel in the gut multiple times until Castiels nose began to bleed Lucifer pulled him up by his arm and slammed him into the hood of Castiels car, Castiel took the chance to free his right arm and punch Lucifer in the side of the head causing him to recoil from Castiel and back up holding his temple, "Man I never thought you would actually fight back Novak! This is fun not being the only one fighting!" He said happily as he began walking back to where Castiel laid on the hood of the car he got stopped short by a hand on his shoulder turning him around "who the hell-" he got out before Dean punched him knocking him out cold. Dean ran over to where the other boy laid on the hood holding his hand out for him to grab, he did, Dean pulled him up and did a once over on him, his nose was bleeding, his eye was black, and he had a red hand print around his neck, and god only knows how is stomach looks. "Man holy hell, you good?" Dean asked staring at the other boy worry in his eyes "Yes I'm quite alright...Why are you helping me anyways I'm like... and you're like..." He paused to look to the sandy haired boy standing in front of him and for the first time in forever he felt safe. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester who are you?" He asked looking to the other boy "I-I'm Castiel Novak." He said forcing a kind smile to his lips "Weird name, I like it." Dean said with a toothy smile "Here let me drive you home you might have a concussion or something worse I have a first aid kit in my car I could patch you up, but we better get going before asshole over there gets up." He said jerking a thumb at Lucifer laying on the pavement. "Yeah. I'd like that." Castiel said "The Chevys yours right?" he asked and Dean nodded and walked over to it opening the squeaky door and opening the glove box, he pulled the first aid kit out and pulled out an ice pack and broke it waiting for it to get cold, as he did that Castiel got in holding his backpack, "Here, put this on your eye." Dean said handing him the ice pack, he then pulled out the disinfectant wipes and touched Castiels jaw and pushing Castiels face his way, Castiel jumped when Deans finger touched his jaw but he soon realized that he was only trying to help. Dean wiped at the now partially dried blood on Castiels upper lip "He split your lip pretty bad buddy, this is goin to swell like a mother fucker." He said crumpling the wipe up in his hand and tossing it out the window "here lift your shirt up, not to sound weird, but I saw him kicking you in the gut." Castiel nodded and lifted his shirt, dean was taken aback slightly when he saw not only the extent of the bruising but that Castiel wasn't the super scrawny kid dean had expected him to be, Dean held out his hand and put a thumb on Castiels ribs, he watched as Castiels stomach moved under his thumb Dean ignored it and what he was feeling at the moment, "Man this might be broken Cas." he said his eyes slowly reaching Castiels "Cas?" Castiel asked "Oh, sorry it just sort of, happened if you don't like it I wont do it again but-" "No, no its fine its just that no ones ever given me a nickname." he said staring into Deans sapphire green eyes "oh." Dean said simply, "So where do you live?".   

 

 

 

 


	2. Don't Be Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean denies his feelings for Cas cause he's not gay Dean likes girls. (That's what he keeps telling himself anyways.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be amazing who knows anymore yay chapter 2 its mainly going to be from Deans P.O.V. and his home life and towards the end there's Castiel ^.^

"Turn here." Cas said pointing to a lonely gravel street houses on each side every one different from the others, the impalas engine roared as he sped up going down the street "The house is the light blue one on the right there should be a grey ford in the driveway." Castiel said pointing ahead Dean nodded "How's your face feel?" Dean asked smiling a little "Quite alright, thank you for helping me." Cas said nodding taking a moment to memorize Deans face getting lost in thought for a moment "Oh, stop here this is the house." He said pointing Dean pulled into the drive way "So... See you around?" Dean asked as Cas sat next to him he nodded "See you around."

The next day Castiel was all Dean could think about those eyes, that dark perfectly messy hair, God.. He could go on... wait no, he's a guy what the hell? Dean shook his head ignoring his thoughts and attempting to focus on the insanely boring lecture they were being given about the carbon cycle or, something like that. The day went by quickly, as the last bell rung Dean found himself looking for Cas, just as he began losing hope he saw a glimpse of dark messy hair paired with what looked like a short trench coat, he squeezed past people hoping to catch up with him as he did he put his hand on his shoulder quickly realizing that it wasn't Castiel "Oh, um sorry I thought you were someone else..." He said with a friendly smile and shooting off in a different direction.  Dean gathered his things from his locker and headed out to the impala starting her and waiting for Sammy. The door creaked open "Hey Sammy, how was it today?" He asked hitting his younger brother in the back of the head "Same as always Dean, boring but I'm being forced to do it so I have no other choice but to stay." He said rubbing the back of his head and laughing "Agreeable." Dean said smiling. The rest of the ride home was pretty quiet other than the occasional joke or the blare of the radio screaming out 80's classics. They pulled into the drive way of their old rickety farm house "Gimme a minute I threw something in the back and now I cant find it." Dean said to Sam as he put the car in park Sam nodded and Went into the house the side door was unlocked as usual. Dean dug under the seats of the car "I swear it was back here" he said to himself his hand gliding under the seat "Aha!" he said as he pulled out a folded up piece of paper it was Castiels number Cas had given it to him the day before. He walked into the house seeing Sam on the couch already with the TV on "Ooo Deans talking to a real life girl?" Sam said pointing to the piece of paper in his hand "Yeah she's perfect she's got beautiful dark skin and bright amber eyes and she's sitting right outside her names Baby, you two have met once or twice before right?" Dean said falling onto the couch next to Sam "I swear dean I'm going to find you making out with that car one day." He laughed a fake concerned look on his face Dean pulled his arm around his younger brothers neck flexing his arm "Alright! alright! Mercy!" Sam choked out Dean released his hold and elbowed him in the arm "What do you want to eat it 4 already". It was 11:30 when the screen door snapped open and closed, a sound that practically terrified Dean as he sat on the couch, "Dean!" John called drunkenly from the kitchen "Get your ass in here!" Dean got up dreading what was coming next but he knew if he didn't listen it would only get worse "Yes sir?" Dean asked looking at his father who was holding onto the counter to stable himself "What the hell is all of this?" John slurred "Sorry sir, I made dinner for me and Sammy and I forgot to clean up." Dean said knowing he chose the wrong set of words "Forgot?" John asked "Clean this shit up before I make you." Dean nodded hoping Sam was asleep because he knew cleaning wasn't going to calm his father down at all. Dean finished cleaning and went into the living room where his father sat beer in hand and a re-run of an old baseball game on the T.V. "I'm done sir." Dean said, John looked up his eyes blood shot and squinted "You're interrupting the game." He said still staring at Dean "Sorry I just thought cause it was a re-run you wouldn't mind."  Dean said flinching as his father stood up "Just cause its a re-run boy doesn't mean you can come in here and interrupt me." He said giving dean practically no warning as his hand laid across Deans face, Dean held his cheek and looked up at John "Just interrupt me, you barely cleaned the kitchen!" He yelled lifting the same hand but this time he punched Dean in the opposite cheek and grabbing him around the neck "Don't you come to me with that shit again boy!" he yelled letting go of Dean and walking back to the couch after Dean agreed. He ran up stairs to check on Sam who was luckily still sound asleep he sighed and went to his own room and laid down in bed knowing he wasn't going to sleep that night. He sighed at the sound of Metallica blaring from his phones alarm he didn't sleep, as usual, He got up and pulled on a black tee shirt and a pair of old torn up jeans. "Sammy wake up." He said rocking his brothers bed with his leg when Sam swung his leg out of the bed Dean immediately left and went into the bathroom shutting the door and looking at what bruises he had, his left cheek was bruised and he had a large bruise that was noticeably shaped like a hand on the side of his neck he rubbed them and brushed his hair into its usual style and left the house. Sam got in the car a few minutes after Dean had he noticed the bruises almost instantly "Dean, he did it again didn't he?" Dean nodded and started the car not saying a single word the entire ride to school. Dean, as usual acted like this was nothing to be worried about brushing it off as nothing when his friends asked hoping no one got suspicious. The day was over when Dean saw him, his stomach dropped as he walked his way, Castiel stopped in front of Deans locker "Hello Dean." He said simply "Hey Cas." he replied not being able to help but stare at him "Wha-" Castiel spoke before being cut off by Dean "Its nothing." Dean said his expression hardening as he closed his locker "oh.." Cas said "Hey do you want to hang out later maybe?" Dean asked changing the subject "That would be pleasurable." Castiel said the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

Dean couldn't put his finger on it but the way Cas spoke, if it was anyone else Dean would probably hate them but with Cas it just came so naturally Dean almost didn't notice it.

Castiel drove home by himself unable to stop thinking about Dean and what they were going to do, his mind raced as he waited for Dean to text him after he had given him his phone number he really wasn't expecting much but they had texted for almost 2 hours talking about nothing in particular and everything he could think of. His phone buzzed on his bed and he practically dove onto his bed for it "Hey what time do you want to come over?" The text said simply "Would four be alright with you?" He asked "Yeah perfect see you in like 10 minutes" Castiel smiled down at his phone pulling on his shoes and leaving for Deans house.

"Sammy! I have a friend coming over in a few minutes so tell me now if you want to go to a friends house." He said and waited for his answer "No I'm good!" Sam called back from his room. Dean sat on the couch waiting for Castiel, Dr.sexy was on his guilty pleasure show. The door bell rang and Deans heart flipped in his chest "I'll get it!" he said springing from the couch and speed walking to the door "Hey Cas" Dean smiled a goofy grin on his face "Hello." Castiel said simply walking inside and slipping his shoes off next to the door "Oh you don't have to take your shoes off" he said glancing down to his own boots Castiel just tilted his head a bit and looked at Dean "Well um what do you want to do we could watch a movie or something or go out and do something if you wanna." Dean said pulling at the bottom of his tee shirt "What types of movies do you have?" Cas asked looking towards the living room "too many to remember off the top of my head..." He said and started walking into the living room "are ya comin?" Dean said smiling a little "Oh. Yes." Castiel said feeling heat rising to his cheeks as he went into the living room just to awkwardly stand there "What kinds of movies do you like Cas?" He asked from the ground in front of the T.V. stand "Any kind, you decide its your home." Castiel answered looking at his feet "Alright, we have The Mummy, have you ever seen it?" Dean asked and Castiel shook his head no "Well then take a seat and I'll make popcorn you're gunna love it." He said disappearing into the kitchen. Castiel sat on the couch for a while the particular cushion he was sitting on reeked of beer Castiel put two and two together Deans bruises that were too fresh to be from a old fight but too old to be from that day and now the couch that smelled like pure beer, Cas' eyes scanned the room, there was a dent in the wall next to the kitchen a large dent and a hole next to the stairs, Dean came back into the room before Cas could look anywhere else "Dean, are you-" He stopped "Am I what?" Dean said looking at Cas "Are- are you sure you would like to watch the Mummy?" He asked and Dean looked at him confused "Yeah why? Do you not want to its totally fine if you don't." Dean said "yes I was just wondering if you wanted to." Dean cocked his head "You're a weird little dude Cas." He said putting the disc in and bringing popcorn and pop out into the living room.  

The movie ended and Castiel had fallen asleep and some how Deans arm was across his shoulder and Castiels head rested on Deans bicep, he got a feeling like he'd never had with any girl it was like being over joyed and terrified all at once, he stopped and pulled his arm back slightly 'He's a guy Dean' He thought and gently laid a hand on Castiels chest and rocked him back and forth "Hey the movies over you fell asleep" Dean said and Castiels eyes opened slowly and Dean pushed aside any feelings he would of had when he saw what time it was "Hey you gotta go." Dean said and Castiel sat up "I'm sorry, what time is it?" He asked "Its 10:45" Dean replied standing up waiting for Cas to do the same "C'mon my dads gunna be home-" He stopped realizing how much panic was in his voice "A-and he doesn't like my friends over when he gets home from work" He said calmer than the last time and Castiel stood and began walking into the kitchen where the door was "I'll see you around." Castiel said smiling slightly "See ya around." Dean said smiling back at him as he left the screen door snapping shut behind him a sound that still made him jump.


End file.
